


The Queen Who Carried On

by hauntedbyangels



Category: Throne of Glass - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Throne of Glass, poem, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedbyangels/pseuds/hauntedbyangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aelin Ashryver Galathynius: The Queen Who Carried On. She was forced to endure many horrors through her years as an assassin for Arobynn Hamel, she survived a year in Endovier, and countless challenges as the Kings Champion. Now, heading back to Terassen, she and her court are unsure of what else they must face, and yet, she carried on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Who Carried On

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short poem dedicated to Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and the struggles she endured. The Throne of Glass series is by far one of my favorite series, and I cannot express enough how amazing Sarah J. Maas is at writing. So this will not likely have any updates seeing it's simply a poem to commemorate the series. So without further adieu, I present to you:  
> The Queen Who Carried On.

The Queen Who Carried On

There is a queen of ash and death,  
Whose throne is built on blood and bone.  
She has gone through hell and back to keep that throne,  
And yet, she carries on. 

There is a queen of shadows and misery.  
Centuries weigh upon her shoulders,  
Countless companions weigh heavy in her tired arms.  
Her heart is broken and bleeding,  
And yet, she carries on.

There is a queen of steel and rust  
whose hands are calloused and fingernails broken.  
Scars mar her arms and hands  
from many wars waged by man.  
Her hands are eternally stained with blood,  
And yet, she carries on.

There is a queen with a court of magic and mystery,  
Her love given to an immortal who will outlive history.  
The soldiers on her left and right are her closest friends,  
Those whom she would not bear to see at their ends.  
And yet she carries on. 

There is a queen whose crown is studded  
with the jewels of every life she has ended.  
Her soul is as dark as the spaces between the stars,  
Her eyes are blank from deeper scars.  
She has died everyday for her kingdom,  
And yet, she carries on.

There is a queen of pain and misery,  
destroying herself as much as her enemy.  
She fights to keep her people alive,  
But little do they know: she’s dying inside.  
And yet, she carries on, a soldier with a battle wound,  
soon she she’ll end up buried beneath the ground.

There is a scared little girl, fragile and weak.  
Once a mighty queen, now she weeps.  
She weeps for her country,  
her people,  
and friends.  
Her pain, her suffering, it knows no end.  
She cries out, a hollowed wail,  
yet her misery is to no avail.  
An abandoned child  
in the clutches of a crown  
that crushes her with every hour.  
And yet, she carried on.


End file.
